


all by myself

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Shiro jerks off and thinks about his father.





	all by myself

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough shiro/ryoma. why are people cowards!

Shiro used the rare moment of privacy he had to strip down his clothes and get on his big bed. Training with his father had him pent up. How could he ignore Ryoma and the sweat beading off his forehead, the grunts coming from him? Shiro made countless mistakes until Ryoma hit him on the head to tell him to focus. After their spar, Ryoma had to leave, so Shiro was left alone. His mother left, too, and everything fell perfectly in place.

He got on the bed and immediately started to fantasize about his father. Shiro knows it's wrong having thoughts about the one who nurtured you, but with a man like Ryoma, how could he resist it? Having his father inside him and turning him to nothing but a plaything was all he wanted. Fingers weren't enough for him, but it was all he had. He continued to fuck himself, murmuring "Dad," under his breath. Imagining the sheer size and length of Ryoma's cock made his mouth water, bucking his hips with a groan. He was past the point of no return with his infatuation. He sucked on his fingers, pretending it was a cock, and yet again it wasn't enough. Shiro stroked himself, legs shaking as he brushed by his prostate.

"Dad," Shiro gulped, voice muffled by the pillow he's biting on. He pushed back on his fingers, going fast, then slow, relishing the pleasure. He never got this deep inside himself before, and he wanted to savor the moment before he finished too soon. His mind helped, thinking about his father pounding into him. He imagined Ryoma's hands, large and worthy, grabbing his ass as he did right now. His father would treat him with kindness, making sure his precious son wouldn't get hurt by his cock.

He was too shrouded in the pleasure that he never noticed the figure by his door. It was slightly open, having a slim enough crack that the person could see and hear it all. Shiro spread his legs and started to grind down on his bed, head on his sheets. "Dad, dad, dad!" he cried out, desperate for his father. Maybe if he were a little boy again, Ryoma would hold him in those strong arms of his.

The king came back from his meeting long ago and couldn't find his son anywhere. When he heard noises coming from Shiro's bedroom, he walked over to see if anyone was inside. Ryoma peeked through the crack, then paused. His son, on all fours, called out his name with his fingers deep inside him. He knew masturbation was a normal thing for boys, daydreaming about the girls they see, but his father? His own flesh and blood? It connected the dots for Ryoma when he remembered instances where Shiro couldn't spare with him, too hesitant and awkward to wield his spear.

A part of him should be disgusted at the sin of Shiro's lust. Instead, he kept quiet, continuing to watch the show in front of him. Shiro's moves became erratic, mumbling to the bed. "Dad... d-daddy... Please..." he whined and fingered himself faster, and Ryoma saw his son leaking on the sheets.

Daddy? He hadn't heard that word in ages, not since Shiro was a child. Ryoma looked down, realizing a familiar sensation, and _oh gods_ he got hard. Not even his wife managed to rile him up that fast. It made him feel ashamed, disgusted even.

"Come in me, dad, please!" Shiro panted.

Ryoma knew if he stayed here any longer he would be in trouble. Quietly, he walked away, disguising the problem in his pants. He had enough time to take care of it quickly. The moment he turned the corner, Ryoma caught a cry. By the sound of it, Shiro finished, hearing his exhausted pants. Ryoma gulped. Why did his son sound so perfect in bed? He rushed to the other bathroom across the castle, away from Shiro. How immature it was to avoid his son, but who could blame him? If only he saw Shiro's face. Removing his light armor, Ryoma worked on a picture to fuel him up. He imagined his son smiling in bliss as he took Ryoma's cock, stuffing his mouth. Ryoma groaned as he thought of the choking and sucking sounds Shiro would make. He pumped himself fast, rushing to finish since he had another meeting to get to.

Shiro laid in bed, still recovering from his orgasm. He completely stained his sheets with cum and sweat, including his dirtied stomach. They would dry, and the servants would change them upon discovering how dirty they are, but it still embarrassed him. Shiro sighed and didn't bother fixing his mess. Covering himself with a blanket, Shiro fell asleep fast and dreamt of Ryoma. Everything would be fine if he could be with his father.


End file.
